


Breakdown

by SaphireCorona



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, No Walkers, Not Good, One Shot, Swearing, bored, but not awful, dont know where this went, of course, vague as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphireCorona/pseuds/SaphireCorona
Summary: Kat's day hits rock bottom when her car breaks down on the side of the road and her only choice is to call the ex-boyfriend that she never got over.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to Lips of An Angel by Hinder and it kinda inspired this story. It started off nice and kinda romantic and then I don't what the hell happened because it went from fluff-ish to smutty (in my humble opinion) rather quickly...so enjoy my early graduation present to myself!  
> Also, I know it's kinda got some JD-Extant vibes but in my defense, I was rewatching some episodes because JDM is so great in that show.  
> Anywho, feel free to waste fifteen minutes of your day with this.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” The dashboard of my car had nothing to say in return as I shouted at it.

As soon as I was lost in the middle of nowhere, the engine decided to overheat and every ominous light started to rear its hideous, neon head. I was pulled over on the side of the road, the tires nestled comfortably into the gravel while rain painted my windows. The new moon offered little light and the flashlight in my glovebox was on its last leg.

I didn’t know shit about cars and I didn’t trust anyone who may have been driving on this road to help me. Getting towed would’ve cost me a fortune but if I’d not lost my job today, I would’ve used it as my one-way ticket home.

My phone was almost dead to top it off and I wasn’t willing to use the last ten percent of battery to call the semi-verbally abusive man I called my “boyfriend” to help me; not after I walked in on him with the girl from the coffee shop down the street.

I bruised my forehead when I let it fall against the steering wheel but I was already crying too much to notice.

I knew who I wanted to call and I knew he had moved on and found someone else. I didn’t know if he’d answer, I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, but I was up a creek without a paddle and trying to call him wouldn’t’ve made matters worse than they already were.

Sniffling the evenness back into my voice, I dried the blurring tears out of my eyes so I could see my phone screen long enough to find his number. It was somewhere near the end of my list of contacts under some stupid nickname that I had given him and then never bothered to change when we broke up.

The thought of hearing his voice again made me want to break into another fit of sobs but I pressed call anyway.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Just as I was about to hang up, the line clicked.

“Hello?” his voice was quiet, half asleep and unforgivingly gruff.

“Uh, h-hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” It was hard to get the words out.

His rough sigh of realization made my heart ache. “Shit, Kat, why you calling so late?” he was whispering as if he didn’t want anyone to hear him. Before I could answer he spoke again, “just, uh, hold on.”

I waited in agonizing silence, wondering if I should just stop while I was ahead and turn my phone off and leave him be. “You still there?” he was louder this time, but not by much.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” I bit down on my trembling lip when I felt my chest tighten in grief.

He didn’t miss the fact that my voice broke halfway through my reply. “Honey, why you crying? You okay?” It’d been months since I’d heard him call me that and I took a deep breath to clear my head of longing memories.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just,” the outpour of frustration came out in a jumble of words, “look, Negan, I’m sorry that I’m calling you so fucking late, it’s just, I was driving and my stupid piece of shit car started overheating and I’m fucking broke down on the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere and I- fuck,” I stammered, “I didn’t know who else to call, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” even through the phone his voice was sedative, “it’s okay, alright? Look, where are you?”

“Um, outside Keating, where 94 turns to Market road.” I wiped the sleeve of my sweatshirt under my nose as I peered out the window.

“Shit, what are you doing out there?” he paused, but not long enough for me to answer. “I’ll be there in a little bit, just hold on.” I heard rustling in the background and the idea of seeing him again sent me into a chilling wave of panic.

“You don’t have to drive all the way out here, I’m sorry-”

“Kat,” he stopped me with a curt, silencing sternness, “I’m not leaving you on the side of the fucking road, okay?”

“O-okay,” I swallowed my heart back down where it belonged, “thank you.”

“Yeah, of course, I'll see you in a bit.”

 

 

We’d been together for five years when I broke it off.

I’d said that we should see other people because there’d never been anyone else before each other.

It was irrational. It was senseless. It was heartbreak. 

It was the worst decision I’d ever made.

Everyone after couldn’t compare. Everyone after wasn’t him. I’d wanted him back; I needed him. Because after him, it had been one mistake after another and had led to me being broke down, in more ways than one, on the side of the road with nothing and no one.

My eyes were tired as they stared through the downpour, counting headlights as they passed. They were all heading home and I seemed to be the only one who had been driving in the opposite direction.

My rear view glowed in a blinding light momentarily as a black jeep pulled up behind me. A door slammed shut and boots crunched the gravel as they made their way to my door.

“Kat, it’s me,” he knocked on my window with the end of his flashlight and I steeled myself to look up at him. The rain collected along the edge of his worn baseball cap and bounced off his leather jacket. He was the only person who could made a midnight rainstorm look like heaven.

Shakily, I forced the door open and joined him outside. I hugged my arms to my chest, not knowing what to do with myself. I was a mess if there ever was one. Mascara was smeared beneath my sore blue eyes and being so close to him again was making me shiver with nauseating anxiety.

“Jesus Christ, Kat, come here,” without a second thought, he pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms securely around me. I shamefully sobbed into his shirt, clutching onto his jacket as if the rain was going to wash me away. “Hey, you’re okay, Kat, I got you, I ain’t going anywhere.”

I nodded, knowing he was politely telling me to pull myself together. “Thank you,” I breathed, scarcely hearing myself over his heartbeat, “you didn’t have to come.”

“Come on, Kat, you and I both know I’d drive across the country to help you out.” he tried to joke but the accompanying lightheartedness that should’ve been there came out as a desperate admission.

I closed my eyes to the white t-shirt that he was probably sleeping in before he slipped on his jacket and started driving down the highway. I hoped that when I opened them, we’d be back in our apartment kitchen where he’d hold me close when I came home from work but the muffled sound of a car driving by reminded me that I was still stuck in the middle of regret and wishful thinking.

“I’d say you look good, but you don’t exactly look like you’ve had a great day.” He pulled me back by the shoulders and moved the hair that was stuck to my face with a rough but delicate touch.

“Well, you look good enough for the both of us,” I offered with a dry smile. To this day, he was the most heart-stopping, ruggedly handsome man I’d ever met. Every bit of him, from the perfectly perpetual mischievous smile, the confident swing in his step, his chestnut eyes and the way he talked, like he was trying to sell you on the lie that he was pure as true innocence, kept me awake at night wondering how someone so paradisiac could exist; and why I'd let him go.

He hadn’t changed a bit and I envied whoever got to look into his hazel eyes every morning. His shoulders shifted with a breath of amusement and used his hands to create enough friction over my arms to warm me up for a few moments before changing the subject, “Let me see if I can figure out what’s going on with your car.” I nodded and let him move me to the side so he could open the car door and pop the hood. “Can you hold the light for me?” Without speaking, I held my hand out for the flashlight when he started towards the front of the car. “So, you gonna tell me what the hell you’re doing out here?”

I stood beside him and watched his fingers run under the hood in search of the latch and I clutched at the necklace that he’d given to me years ago. “You were right about the shitty day,” I began. He waited for me to continue as he lifted the hood and propped it with the small metal stand. “I got laid off today because of budget cuts and when I went home to try and drown my stress in alcohol, I walked in to see the barista from the local coffee shop naked on my couch.”

He shook his head in what seemed like anger, “Fuck, honey, I’m sorry,” he paused as if he was debating his next words. “You know when I heard you were dating that worthless piece of shit I wanted to beat his fucking head in with a baseball bat.”

His words were crude but it was nothing I wasn’t used to. I skimmed the light over the engine for him and shrugged despondently. “Yeah, well, that’s what I get for making one dumbass decision after another.”

“What that douchebag did is not on you, Kat.” he looked down at me with tension building in his jaw.

I let the matter lie and focused on him instead. “I’m not gonna get you in trouble, am I?” I knew he’d been with someone much more stable and deserving than myself and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin his happiness yet again by calling him in the middle of the night.

“No, Kat, you’re not gonna- look, don’t worry about that, okay?” he turned his attention back to the problem at hand and motioned for me to point the light to the side. After a few minutes of listening to the world around us, my eyes longingly tracing his tall, lean frame, he sighed. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but this car ain’t going anywhere tonight.”

I frowned, “Why?”

“Alternator belt’s broken. You’re lucky it just overheated. Kat, why you still driving this thing? I told ya it was gonna shit out on you.”

“I know,” I nearly whined, “but I couldn’t afford a new car.” I had to wring the water out of my hair as we stood there arguing about my poor choices of automobiles.

He pulled his hat off and fit it on my head. “Well, I ain’t letting you drive this thing. It’s gonna get you killed.” He let the hood fall shut and put his hand on my back. “Go get in my car, you’re gonna catch a cold standing out here. I’ll get your stuff and give you a ride.”

There was no point in arguing with him. What other option did I have? Walk a few hours to the next town? Sleep in my car? “Okay, thank you,” I gave in with far too little hesitation. I didn’t want to say goodbye to him but it was too hard to have him back in my space when I couldn’t have him. It was a torture I couldn’t get enough of. Smiling for the first time today, I squeezed his arm as I shuffled past him to get to his jeep.

“Hey,” he caught the tips of my fingers in his hand, “I’m glad you called.”

“Me too.”

 

 

The clock on his dash ticked past 12:30 a.m when he pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. I looked from the window to him to find him already studying me with knitted brows. The dark scruff along his jaw and his cheeks only made his stare more intent. I felt fragile beside him and I wondered how I was going to make it through the night.

He turned the engine off as if he was planning on staying. “Where were you gonna go if your car didn’t break down?” He reached across the space between us and grabbed my hand to toy with my fingers.

I shrugged, “Somewhere far away.” I watched him interlock his fingers with mine until my hand was lost in his. “Just for a little while,” I whispered.

“Is this far enough?” he wondered, his eyes searching mine. I nodded, wishing I had the courage to apologize for tearing us apart. Instead, I took his hat off and tried to give it back to him. He stopped me and pushed it back down over my hair. His hand lingered over my face until his thumb settled over the tear-stained space below my eye. “Kat, I’m worried about you.”

I licked my lips nervously and shifted my gaze to the air freshener dangling from his mirror. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning.”

He leaned towards me, bringing my face closer to his with his hand, “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re gonna be okay.”  

I looked everywhere else instead. I wasn't okay and today only solidified that. Seeing him in the rain outside my car window was the first thing to put me at a loss for words and my mind in a state of bliss in months.

My morning sky eyes stung with hot tears,“I miss you,” whatever was left of my strength fell apart and I couldn’t hold myself back from closing the imperceptible distance between our lips to kiss him. He met my hesitation with assurance and combed his fingers through my hair so he could rest his palm on the back of my neck. I gripped his jacket and desperately tried to convey words that I couldn’t translate through a rough, needy kiss

“You were always a shitty liar,” he drawled, catching his breath before crashing his mouth back over mine. As I went from grabbing his jacket to trying to push it off his broad shoulders, an intrusive noise on his dash pulled me back. “Shit,” he snatched his vibrating phone away from the surface. I shut my eyes in terse frustration.

It was only a matter of time before his girlfriend noticed his absence.

I pressed my fingers to my lips. My hands were shaking from touching him again and pain leaked into my words, “I should let you go. I don't want to start anything between you two.” Kissing him was a mistake only because I wanted him more.

He let the phone ring and it eventually went to voicemail. “I don't fucking care about her. She's just something to occupy the empty space.” It started ringing again and he tossed it in the small space behind his seat. “Kat, come on, you called me for a reason. I’m tired of fucking pretending that I don’t want anything to do with you. I mean, fuck, is that how you feel?”

For the third time, his phone lit up the dark cab. “No, no of course not. I’ve wanted you back for months, Negan, but I mean, you found a great girl and I wasn’t about to call you up and beg you to leave it all and come back to me after I fucked everything up.” The buzzing from his phone was starting to become deafening. “Aren’t you gonna answer that?!”

He shook his head, “I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do,” his voice was as low and smooth as silk over gravel. Had I not spent the past few months pining for the way he spoke, I would have been intimidated. Instead, I was hanging on his every word as if it was the last thing I’d ever hear. “I’m gonna go get us a room and we’re gonna work this shit out because there ain’t no fucking way in hell I’m leaving you alone tonight.”

 

 

His hand blindly traversed the door of the hotel room as he tried to find the lock in the dark. As soon as I heard it click, he brought his hand back to my face.

“I'm sorry,” I lamented between his impatient kisses, “'m sorry,” I apologized breathlessly for hurting him, for leaving him, and for the fact that we were reconciling in a hotel room all because of my reckless decisions.

“Shh, baby, it's okay,” he pushed me further into the locked door when he kissed me again,  “it's okay, I’m here now,” he assured, prideful and possessive, one hand in my hair, the thumb of his other tracing the curve of my bottom lip. I didn’t realize how much I had missed his heated touch, the rough, undiluted need that dripped from his every word, the way the tips of his fingers dug into my skin as if he was trying to hollow me out just so he could take me over and pervade me with everything that he was.

I nodded helplessly to his soft words and rough breathing. He was overwhelming, he always had been, and it felt like I was constantly trying to catch my breath when I was with him. He’d lead and I’d follow; sometimes gracefully and other times clumsily, but he was always there to keep me in step.

The tips of his fingers brushed against my hips as he pulled my sweatshirt over my head and we struggled to stay apart long enough for me to push the unnecessary burden of his jacket off him. It fell to the floor with a muffled thud and his lips greedily kissed down my neck. The gratifyingly rough sensation of his beard scratching over my skin that I had missed so much had me arching my back and he rocked his hips against mine to prove that nothing had been lost between us. When he drew a moan out of me by bruising the vulnerable spot beneath my ear, he smiled at the familiarity.

“We got a lot to catch up on,” he informed heatedly in my ear as his hands started crawling up my shirt, skimming my torso and heading north to the black lace that covered my chest. “C’mere,” in a rugged motion, he bent down and scooped me off my feet. I ran my fingers through his rain-dampened hair and took every opportunity that I could to savor the taste of his lips against mine as he wandered over to the bed.

The heat of his hand against my back was replaced by the soft blankets that I fell into when he dropped me on the bed. “I don’t think we’ve ever done it in a hotel room before.” It didn’t take him very long to return to his usual self. I’d never use the word romantic to describe him but he did have an alluring charm that I was certain only he could pull off.

“Must you cheapen the moment?” I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him take his shirt off in the small amount of light my eyes had adjusted to. My teeth dug into my bottom lip as my gaze wandered down to the belt that he perpetually refused to keep fastened.

He breathed a deep, quiet laugh and reached forward to guide my hands to the one thing securing his dark jeans to his waist. “What? There’s a first time for everything.”

I rolled my eyes and unbuckled his belt so I could undo the zipper behind it and strip him of the rest of his clothes. Moments later the heavy sound of his boots knocking on the wooden floor echoed through the room. Before he pushed me down on my back, the thin fabric of my shirt was lifted up and over my head, my hair tickling my sensitive skin as it cascaded down my back and over my shoulders. Once I was lying down, he pulled my shoes off and blindly tossed them behind him.

“Don’t need these anymore,” he sighed exuberantly as his rough and calloused hands raked down my leg and pushed the denim away from my skin. He leaned down to kiss a tantalizing trail up my thigh, across my stomach, over my chest, and to my neck as he covered every inch of my heated body with his. I moved my hands up the back of his arm and dug my nails into his shoulders to ease my restless need. Being his again, the oxygen in my lungs being consumed by the fire of his fevered movements, was all I'd dreamed about for the past year.

“Fuck, I missed this,” he wrapped his hand around my knee and pulled it up to his waist to close whatever distance was between us and to show me what we’d been too long without. Every move and sound I made came naturally, as if I’d done this with him a thousand times--which I had--yet, his hands in my hair, my bare skin against his and the arduous need that was making it hard to think always felt exhilaratingly foreign.

My chance for a reply was smothered by his harsh kiss and a quiet whimper escaped when he parted my lips and explored my mouth. I could taste the heady eagerness on his tongue and I wanted nothing more than to have him as close to me as possible; where he belonged.

When I rolled my hips against his in search of friction against his evident need, he groaned in pent up frustration. “Ain't nothing I've ever wanted more than you, baby.”

I did it again, desperate to feel him, “I'm all yours.” I breathed into his ear before kissing his neck.

My relinquished freedom stoked the fires in his words. “You promise? No more soul searching, playing the field bullshit?” His change in demeanor was the dark moonless night of a summer day and there was something about his harsh edges that I couldn't get enough of.

“I promise, just yours,” I swore up and down like a sinner seeking repentance.

The hum from his robust chest made a warm shiver roll down from the heightened hair on the back of my neck down to my bare toes that curled against my foot so hard that the muscles cramped sharply under my skin.

“You've always been mine, baby,” he informed with a rough voice as he undid the clasp of my bra, “it just took you a little while to realize it.” The covetous hunger in his dark eyes filled me with a hot wave of anticipation and the ache between my legs worsened when his mouth found my breast and his tongue worked over my sensitive skin. Once I was a deprived, whimpering victim to his touch, he pressed his lips to my ear, every scratch of his beard against my skin making me move in gratified agony.

“How bad you want this?” he whispered, kissing my neck once more.

“God, please, just-fuck-do something.” My ability to form coherent sentences was lost to me.

He blew the air sharply through his lips and gave another smug hum. “Oh, I do love to hear you beg, baby,” he hooked his finger around the last piece of fabric that I had on just to tease me. “One more time.”

He knew the hold he had over me was taking its course and I almost hated him for much I wanted him. “Please, I want you, just you, please.”

He bit down on his lip as I pleaded for him and finally dipped his fingers over the center of the most reactive point of my body.  “Oh, is that for me, baby?” His voice dripped with sweltering, husky conviction when his fingers were met with wet licentious need. Another hushed chuckle managed to sneak out under his breath before he tenderly kissed a warm trail down my neck.

“Screw you,” I moaned a heavy concoction of frustration and abdication as his fingers worked in a torturous, resolve breaking motion. It had scarcely been a few minutes and he had me gasping between ragged breaths.

He chuckled, “God damn, darlin’, you keep making sounds like that and this is gonna be over before it's started.”

Knowing he could drag this on for as long as he wanted, I reached down to grip his arm in a silent plea to give me what I needed. He could break me down with only a touch, like a house of cards, just to build me back up, over and over again, but after today, I wasn’t sure how much I could take.

Laughing quietly at my impatience, he moved his fingers away from their point of torment and brushed them along my bottom lip before slipping his index in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his finger, just as he was hoping, and he groaned at the thought of being inside me.

Abruptly, as if his own patience was wearing thin, he reclaimed his finger and I bit back a moan of alleviation when he roughly pressed his virility into me. The tips of his fingers dug into my sides to control his sense of urgency. “Fucking shit, baby,” he exhaled sharply with his eyes closed and his forehead resting against mine, “it’s been too goddamn long.”

I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t find the words. Being apart from him for so long, forced to fall back on vivid memories at night to keep myself company was agony and couldn’t compare to feeling the muscles of his back beneath my hands as I scratched trails of released tension over his skin. He was all over me, inside me, and it was a high that I would have sold my soul for.

His lips left a painfully possessive mark below my ear before he said, “I’m gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name and every fucking person here knows that you’re mine.”

I whined in helpless surrender as my hips moved in rhythm with his. The way he spoke coupled with the way he moved created a sweet, cool rush of pleasure that overtook my senses and made my heart stutter in my chest and had me struggling to remember how to say anything  _ but  _ his name.

Chasing after his own high, his hand trailed along my side until he stopped at my leg to lift it over his hip to reach every inch of me that he could. He cursed through his ragged breathing as he sought the release that we only ever seemed to find in one another. When my one of my hands began to pull at the fresh linens of the hotel bed, he released his grip on my knee and untangled my fingers from the sheet so he could force his hand over mine and pin my arm to the mattress while he kissed me hard on the mouth.

“C’mon, baby,” he growled against my parted lips, “let it out, cum for daddy.” My back arched until I found my chest against his and he smiled greedily as I gave in and did what he said. “That’s it,” he encouraged the hushed, unchaste moan that slipped between my lips, “my dirty girl.” My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and every inch of my body was on fire as it tensed around him. Pleadingly, I breathed his name as he worked against my oversensitive nerves until I could no longer think straight.

“Fuck me, I love hearing you come undone,” his voice alone made me lightheaded and I knotted my fingers in his hair when he quickened the pace of his body moving into and against mine. I was caught somewhere between begging him for more and begging him for mercy. My teeth were biting down on his lip in release but all he gave me was a carnal growl. He tore his lips away from mine so he could swear incoherently against my neck and released the tension from his actions through the bruising grip he had on my wrist and left me aching when he finished inside me.

He relaxed in the slightest and smiled lazily against my swollen lips. “Holy hell,” he broke away and let his forehead rest against mine. A few more gasps hindered my breathing before my heart settled. He watched me try to put my sense of being back together with a loving smirk. “I gotta say, I never thought that fucking car of yours would get me laid.”

“Dick,” I laughed and shoved him off me in feigned offense but not before I felt his lips against mine in a chaste kiss as he rolled onto his back. Heavy with satisfied exhaustion, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

I settled into my usual spot beside him and pressed my cheek to the tattoo on his chest. I wrapped my arm around my chest so I could hold his hand. “We should just run away and start over.”

He chuckled and rested the back of his head on his free hand, “Jeep’s got a full tank of gas.” he played along.

I smiled, “Where should we go?”

“Anywhere you want, baby.”

I looked up at him and he gave me one of his signature doting, sly grins. “How about Ohio?” I teased the idea with his least favorite place. He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, anywhere but fucking  _ Ohio  _ .” he bit his tongue when he smiled and his eyes lit up in the light filtering in through the window. “How about Vegas? We could drink cheap whiskey, go to the casino, get married at some ungodly hour by a stranger.”

“That sounds like something we would do,” I huffed a laugh.

He rolled me onto my back so he could move over me and bury his face in the side of my neck. “Hmm, doesn't it though?”

“I don't know,” I sighed, “that's a long drive.”

“C’mon, Kat,” he kissed my neck, “I’d be the best fucking husband. And you could be my super hot wife!”

I pushed him back by his chest, unsure if he was playing along with my fantasies or making plans. “You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m fucking serious,” he gave me a fleeting scowl before grinning, “I even got a ring.”

I eyed him with heavy skepticism. I’d learned to take everything he said with a grain of salt because trying to pick the truth out of his swearing and joking was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. “No, you don’t.”

He scoffed and pushed me aside so he could reach over and grab something from his pants pocket. “Here,” he grunted softly when he reclaimed his place beside me, “now you believe me?” He dropped a weathered, folded up envelope in my blanketed lap. I stared down at it and he rolled his dark eyes. “Open it up, Jesus Christ, Kat, it’s not gonna bite ya.”

Pursing my lips, I did as I was told and began unfolding his makeshift package. Eventually, I was able to tear it open and drop the contents in my hand. A pristine ring stared back at me, just like he promised.

“Holy shit, you weren’t kidding.” I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

“You like it?” he snatched it out of my hand to look at it as if he had forgotten what it looked like.

“When you did you get that?” Judging by the rounded edges and fabric stained tint of the envelope, it wasn’t something he’d picked up a few weeks ago.

“A few years back. Yeah, you remember when you left to see your folks for a week?” he asked. I nodded. “Well, while you were gone, I went and bought it and kept it in my pocket every damn day. I’ve been waiting to give it to you for a  _ long  _ fucking time.”

“Well, shit,” I breathed, my eyes watering in the slightest at the thought of leaving him to wait with his good intentions for a year.

“You want it?”

His casualness was the most resilient thing I’d ever known. “Is that how you’re gonna ask me?”

“Come on, Kat, you know I don’t do that romantic bullshit.” he reminded, not unkindly. “You want it or not?”

“Of course I fucking want it.” I tried to take it from him but he purposefully kept it just out of reach.

“You take this, you’re mine, no getting out of it.” he held me captive under his stern gaze as if he was lecturing me.

Blithely, my hand chased after his, “Give me the damn ring.”

He laughed under his breath and placed it in my palm, pressing my fingers over it to keep it safe. My euphoric smile was rewarded with sweet words mumbled between his kiss, “Mine all mine.”

 

I loved him in The Good Wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da!  
> Thanks for reading, I needed to get this out of my system so I could continue on with my other writing.  
> Also, hopefully, someone caught my SPN quote...it's one of my favorite lines.


End file.
